My Little Princess
by themanemmaloves
Summary: Captain Swan fluff extra daddy!Killian. Originally posted on my Tumblr but I also thought I could put it here. I hope you enjoy it :)


My Little Princess

_I am so obsessed with Captain Swan having a daughter and I'm not even sorry. This is set in the future, CS is married and they still live in Storybrooke. _

* * *

„Killian, I'm gonna head out for a few hours, you'll have to stay alone with Iris for the rest of the day."

Killian put his shirt on as he approached Emma. His hair was preety messy from sleep, _or_ lack of it – since he stayed up half the night admiring his daughter while she was sleeping, right after he convinced Emma to go to bed.

„It will be my pleasure, sweetie."

He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek and helped her put on her jacket.

„How long will you be gone?"

She wrapped her hands around his neck and said:

„Got a lot of paperwork to do, so I might come back home around 3-_ish_?"

Killian sighed, but spending the day with his daughter sounded like a gift from heaven.

„OK... Call me. I love you. Bye."

„I love you too."

She kissed him one more time and then walked out of their apartment.

„Bye."

The moment the door closed, Iris started crying. Killian walked over to her and picked her up from her crib. He put her head on his shoulder and started walking around the house whispering:

„Shh... Shhh, love. Come on."

Iris _loved_ being carried around. It was the fastest way to calm her down. Killian loved feeling her tiny fingers touch his skin, but more then anything, he loved the way she would smile at him when he looked at her. Even though she was very young, she could recognize his and Emma's face immideatly.

Killian's heart fluttered whenever Iris tilted her head and grinned at him. Her eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue he's seen, and Killian could get lost in them so quickly...

After she calmed down, Killian walked back to their room and placed Iris on the bed, then layed down next to her. He grabbed her favourite teddy bear and played with her.

He would brush the bear's nose against hers and she would laugh. Once he started tickling her with it, she started laughing even harder and that made Killian smile too.

Iris being Iris, she got bored with the bear preety quickly. Her smiles soon turned to frowns and Killian couldn't stand seeing that.

„Quite the princess you are, love."

Iris now had her pouty face on.

„Let's see if you will still pout when I do this..."

Killian kissed her cheek and then continued kissing her everywhere – from her temple to her jaw, back to her cheeks...

„And this... And this... And this..."

Iris started laughing again. Killian nuzzled his nose on her stomach and tickled her with it and Iris' laugh soon filled the enitre apartment, if not the entire building.

What Killian didn't hear were the front door opening and Emma coming back inside the house.

He continued cuddling and kissing their daughter as Emma just stood by the door and watched. Her head leaned on the door frame and her smile widened, and in that moment she was certain she was never happier in her life.

The sound of her daughter giggling as her husband made funny noises to entertain her and was so _completely_ lost in doing that, that he didn't even notice her standing there and watching them.

Killian kept kissing her and Iris kept giggling. Once Killian got a bit tired he stopped and just looked at Iris for awhile. Her small hand found a way to his nose and she started playing with it.

„You're so beautiful, my little princess. Just like your mother. You have her smile... And you have her cheeks... And you two laughing together is the most beautiful sound anyone could ever hear... Centuries ago, I could only dream about this moment... And now I have you, Iris Jones..."

He ran his finger through her hair a few times and once it came back to her stomach, she grabbed it. Her small fingers wrapped around his one finger and all Killian could do was kiss her hand.

Emma continued staring at them, speechless at Killian's words. She didn't know what to do, she came back because she forgot her phone and now she just wanted to stay here the entire day to listen and watch Killian and Iris play.

„Umm..."

Killian turned around quickly and his face turned red once he saw Emma behind him.

„Uhhh, Swan? How long have you been standing there, I thought you were at work?"

„Long enough... I was suppoused to be but I forgot my phone and once I came back... I got a little bit distracted."

Killian picked up Iris and walked over to Emma.

„I could watch you two like this for the rest of my life. Hey there, honey. Come here..."

Emma picked up Iris and kissed her forhead, then placed her on her shoulder. After that, she just smiled at Killian and she tried so hard not to.

„What is it, Emma?"

„Nothing... Just... I remember first meeting you and you had your 'fear me' mode on most of the time and now... I look at you and you're melting my heart with your words and playing with our daughter and stuffed animals."

„Is this you telling me I've gone soft?"

„Yes."

He gently wrapped his arm around her waist and smiled at her. His face was so soft and so playful at the same time.

„Mhmm, OK then."

He kissed her and once he backed away he asked:

„Are you sure you can't stay home today?"

„Yes, but... I _can_ convince David to meet us at Granny's so he can hang out with Iris for a little bit. When he sees her, he'll give me a break about the new case for awhile."

Killian kissed her again and said:

„Bloody brilliant! We could finally eat the onion rings you were talking about. We never got the chance before..."

Killian pulled out Iris' stroller and Emma dressed her up.

„Yeah, also you could finally drink the damn hot chocolate."

„Yeah, we can do that."

Killian placed Iris in the stroller and they walked out of the house, holding hands and pushing the stroller the same way they've been doing everything for awhile now and _will_ continue to –_ together_.

_The end._


End file.
